gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of unseen characters
This a list of unseen characters who exist within the Gravity Falls franchise, but have not properly appeared in the series. Boy in blue's mother The unnamed boy in blue cries for her upon seeing Bear-O. Candy's mother Candy's mother is consulted about a sleepover with Mabel. Cat lady's son The cat lady's son is a man who fails to keep in contact with his mother, as correctly assumed by Gideon Gleeful in his performance. Deputy Durland's grandmother Deputy Durland's grandmother is the deceased grandmother of Deputy Durland, whom he mentions seeing when Manly Dan's bear-hug nearly suffocates him. Dr. Northwest Dr. Northwest was a mad scientist who lived some time between the 19th and 20th centuries. He is an ancestor of the modern Northwest family. Dundgren's children Dundgren's children are mentioned when their father states what he would do with a Time Wish: retire early to spend more time with them. Ernie Ernie was a friend of Old Man McGucket, who prompted the unstable inventor to build a giant robot after he failed to show up at McGucket's retirement party. Giffany's creators Giffany's creators were the various programmers of the game "Romance Academy 7." When programming the game the character Giffany eventually gained sentience. The programmers unsuccessfully attempted to delete her, and in response she "deleted" them. Grenda's mother Grenda's mother mentioned when her daughter first meets Mabel. Grenda called her mother about having a sleepover with her new friend. In "Carpet Diem," Grenda brings one of the her mother's "age-inappropriate" romance novels to a sleepover. Jeffrey Cannuck Jeffrey Cannuck is a victim of the Blind Eye Society's memory erasing. Based on where his memories are stored, it can be inferred that he knew notable information about Gravity Falls' supernatural side. Mr. Northwest Mr. Northwest was a robber who lived some time between the 19th and 20th centuries. He is an ancestor of the modern Northwest family. Mr. and Mrs. Pines Mr. and Mrs. Pines are the frequently mentioned parents of Dipper and Mabel Pines, who reside in Piedmont, California.In the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Dipper is based on creator Alex Hirsch who is from Piedmont, California. While only their arms have physically been seen, a picture of them is featured in "Tourist Trapped." Nate's mother Nate's mother was mentioned by Lee when insulting her son. Northwest Fest guests The Northwest Fest guests include several powerful individuals who attend the Northwest family's annual party. Among who are pictured but do not physically appear include: *Baron Sneer-Snout *Mr. and Mrs. Drole *Argyle Snif??r-foot *Unnamed woman Old Man McGucket's Ex-wife Old Man McGucket's Ex-wife is Tate McGucket's mother and the former wife of Fiddleford McGucket. When she left her former husband, he built a "homicidal pterodactyl-tron". Queen of the Manatees The Queen of the Manatees is Mermando's fiancée, whom he pledged to marry to avoid an undersea civil war. Shermy Pines Shermy Pines is the brother of Stan and Ford Pines, and the paternal grandfather of Dipper and Mabel Pines. He is mentioned in "A Tale of Two Stans." In the same episode Ma Pines is seen holding a baby in a flashback, but this seems to be too young to be Shermy, as the scene only takes place about 40 years in the past. Soos' father Soos' father is Soos Ramirez's deadbeat father. Due to the man's constant travels, he has not seen his son since 1994. Soos realized the extent of his father's neglect on his twelfth birthday, which led to a decade-long disdain for the date. Soos' grandfather Soos' grandfather is Soos Ramirez and Reggie's late grandfather and Abuelita's former husband. According to her, he is "not heaven." This implies that she thinks he's in Hell. Soos' mother Soos' mother is the daughter of Abuelita and her husband, Reggie's aunt (and therefore the sister of one of his parents) and the mother of Soos Ramirez. Little is known about Soos' mother, aside from her Latina heritage. Steve Steve is a police officer in Gravity Falls. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland abandon the Pines to watch him fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Steven Steven is one of Old Man McGucket's friends. Steven has a wife and children and he hasn't seen McGucket in a long while. Tambry's parents Tambry's parents go out of town on the day of Summerween, and their daughter hosts a party in their absence. Thompson's mother Thompson's mother does not like her son's friends punching the roof of their car. Toby Determined's mother Toby Determined's mother was called by her son at some point, and Toby reports it in the Gravity Falls Gossiper. Unnamed Li'l Gideon fan An unnamed Li'l Gideon fan is mentioned by the child psychic on his date with Mabel Pines. He apparently shooed her away, telling her to "autograph her own headshot." Unnamed magician The unnamed magician is a man who once went on a date with Melody, an experience she found unpleasant. Wax John Wilkes Booth Wax John Wilkes' Booth is one of several Wax figures from the episode "Headhunters." He is a wax figure of an infamous actor and the assassin of President Abraham Lincoln. When wax Abraham Lincoln is found melted, Stan accuses Wax John Wilkes Booth of doing it. Wendy's cousin Wendy's cousin owns a logging camp in upstate Oregon. Wendy's ex-boyfriends Wendy's ex-boyfriends are numerous males formerly involved in romantic relationships with Wendy, whom she mentions when talking to Mabel about breakups. These individuals include: *Russ Durham *Eli Hall *Stoney Davidson *Psyche Wirley *Nate Holt *Unnamed guy with tattoos *Danny Feldman *Mark Epston Wendy is uncertain as to whether or not she broke up with Mark, which explains his constant calls to her. Wendy's mother Wendy's mother is the mother of Wendy Corduroy and her brothers, and Manly Dan's wife. According to Alex Hirsch, she is "no longer with family." Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Groups